


Idk yet

by YEOSANGandJONGHO



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEOSANGandJONGHO/pseuds/YEOSANGandJONGHO
Summary: idk yet
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Jeon Jungkook, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 2





	Idk yet

**Author's Note:**

> idk yet

Kang Yeosang is a hybrid. A siamese cat, to be more specific.


End file.
